rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Konjor Supercorporation
The Konjor Supercorporation is one of several supercorporations that battled for control of the Galaxy during Sarmelonid times. Symbols Flag The flag of the current Konjor Supercorporation is a red banner with a golden diamond at its centre. The six florets of this wheat-like zuglari sheaf within the gold diamond at the centre of the flag represents the six founding or leading capital-planets of the Supercorporation. The seventh, which stands vertically over the other six, represent their (and the other members') cooperation to serve the Supercorporation's goals. The diamond at the centre is a gold coin, shaped as a diamond. It was a form of currency used by the civilisations at Gausari before their domination by the Poreseai Empire (or 12th Galactic Empire), and due to that empire and its successors' influence, the gold diamond has become a symbol of wealth. In the case of the Corporate Flag, the gold coin stands for its immense wealth and its commercialism, and combined with the zuglari sheaf they represent its immense prosperity. The red background represents the Supercorporation's military power, and their willingness to wage war. Some users instead use an orange background (as orange is the national colour of the Konjors) to avoid other people confusing them for Vozonids. Zuglari The Konjor Supercorporation uses a zuglari sheaf as its official symbol. Its six side florets represent its six founding members or capitals, and the seventh spear-like floret that shoots up symbolises their united ambitions to achieve their common goal, such as galactic supremacy. Dragon (Glov-teg) If the Konjor Supercorporation were to choose an animal as their symbol, it would use a glov-teg, a sort of large reptile with a snake-like body, four legs with four clawed digits, and a diamond-shaped hood. As an animal indigenous to the wetlands of Kuelgon, the Old Konjors used it in their battle-standards since the Plague Wars, and their successors adopted the glov-teg again to commemorate their ancestors' sacrifices. Others Its national anthem and motto is Glâ fêra Zaruenek ("All the wealth of the Galaxy"). Its national day is Consolidation Day (formation of the First Supercorporation as an alliance, 18th of 3 Autumn). History The founders of the Konjor Supercorporation and its predecessor were descended from the Kuelgonians, a race of Igarins who were exiled by the Poreseai victors to an irradiated swamp planet where they developed and harnessed various mutations. During the 18th Galactic Empire (founded by the Poreseai), several planets revolted and formed the first Konjor Supercorporation, including the Kuelgonians. They were later defeated when the latter used toxin bombs to reduce many of the inhabitants into cannibalistic savages. Many years later into the 19th Galactic Empire, the surviving Kuelgonian descendants reestablished the Konjor Supercorporation as an alliance, but this time they prevailed against the Empire's more disorganised forces. That alliance of six planets (including Kuelgon) coalesced into a revival of the old Supercorporation to compete against the Empire's might. Other Supercorporation-empires were established afterwards to imitate the Konjors' success and ensure their independence from the Empire. In their attempt to compete against the Empire, they invaded the planets of Jerde and Luril, until they were driven out by the locals who adopted their technology to build their own spacefaring civilisations. Nearly a thousand years later, the Vozonids and other alliances of rebels (the Free Igarin Alliance and the Galactic Community) worked together to tear down the 19th Galactic Empire. The Konjors and their Malendor rivals used this as an opportunity to expand their power and control over large portions of the Galaxy, until their severe losses to the Vozonid Empire forced them to have much of their powers reduced. The Konjors and their rivals waged wars against each other, but they were severely reduced by the Kyrvotin Invasion. More millennia followed, and the Konjor Supercorporation was reestablished by the Cyan Senate to boost its economy and help it conquer more systems into its control. Since its near-extermination of the Ontemazei (its former creations) on Luril, it also suffered from decline until it was utterly exterminated by the vengeful Ontemazei Empire. Characteristics See also: Konjor creations The Konjors prize quantity, brute force, and diversity. Politics The Konjor Supercorporation is administered by six officials, the Chairpeople, who were selected from the governments of its six capitals after a ten-day week of campaigning within each sector. Together, they are referred to as the "Supreme Bureau". Each Chairperson is supposed to have three elected terms of six Konjor years each, as the winner of a general election held for the citizens of its myriad territories. Many Chairpersons, like most of the officials of the Supercorporation, resort to underhanded and lethal tactics to stay in power, provided that someone else does not usurp or kill them first. Below of hierarchy of Directors and a very difficult bureaucracy, all Konjor territories are managed either by respective local puppet rulers or Governors. The puppet rulers are formerly-independent rulers (such as kings, presidents, chiefs, chairpeople, etc.) who became Konjor subjects by choice or coercion, while the Governors were officials who were appointed by their authorities to manage territories. Like the Chairpersons, many Governors were given a lot of freedom to manage much of their territories, ranging from mere autonomy to avoid a riot to permission to kill as many clones, lesser officials, or even tourists as they wished. Capitals: The Konjor Supercorporation has a tradition of having six planets to function as its capitals, in honour of the six founding members of the Supercorporation's predecessor. As of the reign of Emperor Ratirminoz of Vozolaz, they consist of: * Kuelgon (de facto and usual) A former rubbish dump planet that became a powerful world, inhabited by the disfigured, sadistic Kuelgon mutants. Its capital city on its southern hemisphere is the shantytown-metropolis of Magrûk-plavo ("Vengeance-City"), located next to a massive mine dug along the ruins of its founding city of Palgrez-vazvo. * Nabena A noble temperate planet inhabited by the sturdy and cultured Imdegabat, who were formerly the rulers of several ancient galactic empires before they became weak enough to submit to Konjor rule. * Kolliqren A former colony of Kuelgon on a tropical planet, where its inhabitants are less worse than the Kuelgons, though more primitive in terms of technological advancement. * Thelgexion A tropical planet kingdom notable for its honeybee-hive-like universities. * Taktodai A temperate planet republic notable for being a foundry for much of the Konjors' advanced technology. * Zerazhen-Sazhenitsa A frigid planet republic notable for being an excessive industrial powerhouse. Each of the capitals governs a sector of the Supercorporation's territory, and each sector changes as disputes flare and new worlds replace previous ones as one of the Six Capitals. However, as Kuelgon always keeps its post at every capital election, it is regarded as the Supercorporation's de facto capital. Economy The currency of the Konjor Supercorporation is the skoro (pl. skorojes), similar to that used by other galactic civilisations. The amount of total wealth (net wealth) that the Konjors possess amounts to 700 nonillion skorojes, making them the wealthiest empire in the galaxy. The Konjor Supercorporation practices a form of capitalism mixed with socialism: many subordinate businesses ("lower group") are run by private individuals, and they compete against each other within their own domains. Above them are the higher subcorporations, who exert much influence in Konjor society -- they are restricted from interfering with the lower groups (unless when permitted, such as in advertising or military conquest). No "lower group" is permitted to compete against them unless as a last resort, or when permitted by the authorities as a subcorporation is restricted to play fairly with local brands. Much of the Konjors' industry is focused on manufacturing; further divided into military equipment (largest percentage), entertainment, cloning, household devices and products, and educational materials (least). Military The Konjor Supercorporation was one of the most powerful militaries in the Galaxy. Much of the Konjors' infantry consisted of billions of Sentinels, cloned humanoids augmented with cybernetic parts to make them more effective in battle, followed by recruits, slaves, and military clones. Languages The Konjors have four official languages: Kuelgonnek, Igarin (its own archaic variant instead of that of the Galactic Community's standard), Imdegab, and Roleng, reflecting the political and cultural influence of the most powerful members of their empire. * Kuelgonnek: Konjuri Munakonjor muˈnakʰɔɲɔr / (respectful) Îr-Gonjuri Munakonjor ˈmuˈnakʰɔɲɔr * Igarin: Megarandɨrwal Konjorone konˈjoronɛ / Konjor Igarin: Er-Gonjore Mönagonjor məˈnagɔɲo̞r * Imdegab: Nedalugdeg ê Kunijūrén ʔeː kuniˈjuːren * Roleng: Örakgâr' Gunjâr'mig guˈɲarʔmig Trivia * The Konjors were inspired by Hasbro, Equestria Girls: The Parody Series, and Snospis Eht.Category:Empires Category:Sarmelonid Era Category:Galactic factions Category:Dictatorships Category:Dystopias